


沉縛

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 水清無虞 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, 反制約, 強強, 控制狂, 霸道總裁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 原創耽美，輕微BDSM。





	沉縛

**Author's Note:**

> 諶總家的名字都是去算命，才這麼中二XDD
> 
> 金融橋段僅為杜撰，切莫認真。

「諶總，根據我的評估，這筆資金從瑞士出比較好，蘇黎世銀行的安全排名很高，更容易被接受，再說這麼大筆的金額進出，國稅局那邊也會重點紀錄，那您看？」

諶炬霰頭顱微歪，用脖頸夾著手機，邊洗手邊說：「我在蘇黎世銀行的戶頭沒有那麼大筆的資金，一定要分批匯過去，哪個銀行可以直接電匯，不用經過中間銀行轉匯？」

那頭的精算師迅速調出各家銀行的匯率和規定，「根據匯率、手續和郵電費，東方銀行最划算，東方銀行和蘇黎世銀行為姊妹銀行，可以直接電匯沒問題。」

諶炬霰沉思幾秒，「那我去東方銀行開戶吧，再轉錢過去。」

「諶總，建議您一併開外幣帳戶，存款時轉存外幣，現在的匯率低，轉存美金比較划算。」精算師實際地提出建議。

諶炬霰意外地問：「東方有那麼多外匯存底嗎？」

「您可以問問，如果不行，至少存一部份。」

諶炬霰用擦手紙擦拭雙手，「知道了，謝謝你，王先生。」他掛掉電話，走出盥洗室，回到會議室，「台鴻」的股東大會接近尾聲，會議室後方備了許多小點心和咖啡，諶炬霰早上沒吃多少，他取了紙餐盤，夾幾個火腿起司捲，靠在一旁，慢慢地吃。

「諶總。」

諶炬霰抬眼，「惠和」的吳老闆拿著一盤食物站在他身側，兩個人都是「台鴻」的股東，每年股東大會都會見上一面，多見兩次自然相熟。

「吳老闆。」諶炬霰看見一個青年站在吳老闆身側，對他微微一笑，吳老闆自然地介紹：「這是『展鴻』的程式部組長，守安。」又對著青年說，「這是『言湛』的諶總。」

青年禮貌地拿出名片雙手遞給他，諶炬霰稍稍翻看對方的名片，便從口袋裡掏出自己的名片，「你好，年紀輕輕就能當上組長，後生可畏。」既然是吳老闆親自介紹的人，諶炬霰說話也多幾分尊重。

「諶總客氣了。」青年仔細地將諶炬霰收入自己的名片夾，吳老闆接過話，「你要回去了嗎？」

「差不多。」諶炬霰頷首，隨口問道：「你在東方銀行有認識的人嗎？我最近要開戶，想找個可以信賴的。」

只是開戶，隨便哪個行員都可以辦，諶炬霰問的當然不是字面上的意思。吳老闆稍稍思考，「葉經理不錯，我有他的聯絡方式，你等一下。」他拿出手機，翻出通訊錄，將對方的電話號碼秀出來，諶炬霰將號碼加到自己的通訊錄，同時看見對方的註記，「東方葉經理」。

「你說是我介紹的，」吳老闆手插口袋，「他很懂規矩。」

「謝了。」諶炬霰將手機收入口袋，「找機會喝一杯。」

「一定要的。」吳老闆微微一笑，他轉頭問身側的青年：「你吃飽了嗎？」

青年微微點頭，吳老闆又朝諶炬霰笑道：「那我們先走了，回見。」

諶炬霰衝他們點頭，吳老闆帶著青年轉身離開，諶炬霰盯著他們的背影，漫不經心地思索，之前就有聽說吳老闆身邊多了一個男孩子，從沒露過面，大家還以為吳老闆只是玩玩，想不到已經帶出來正式介紹。

諶炬霰將手中的點心吃完，隨手將紙餐盤扔進垃圾桶，臨走前去和東道主王總打過招呼，便走出門去取車。

他的事務繁忙，隔了三天，才想起還要去東方銀行開戶。諶炬霰撥了電話，電話很快就接通，「敝姓葉，有什麼能為您服務？」葉經理的聲音聽起來很嚴肅，諶炬霰滿意地勾起唇，是個正經的人，很好。

「你好，敝姓諶，吳老闆給我你的電話，我想開戶。」他簡單介紹，電話裡不打算說太多。

那頭很快回覆，「好的，請問您哪一天有空？」

諶炬霰用ipad確認自己的行事曆，「明天下午三點，我有半小時。」

「沒問題。明日下午三點，我在東方銀行恭候您。」

「那就這樣。」諶炬霰掛上電話，他開車回公司，處理剩下的公事，又打內線給秘書，交代對方空出明日下午的時段，

隔日，諶炬霰準時到東方銀行，他一踏進門，西裝筆挺的男人隨即迎向他，「諶總對嗎？敝姓葉，很高興為您服務。」男人朝他遞出名片，諶炬霰看了一眼，男人的名字映入眼簾。

葉淮澈，乾淨的水。諶炬霰無聲輕笑，跟自己真是兩個極端。

葉淮澈將他請入私人會議室，他拿出印章和必要文件，簡單解釋自己的需求，葉淮澈沒有多問，只端了熱咖啡和餅乾給他，便拿著他的證件走出會議室，不久，又拿出幾份請他簽名，簡單扼要地解釋各文件的用途，諶炬霰快速翻閱文件，沒發現問題，便簽下名字。

簽完名，他又和葉淮澈討論幾次電匯的時間，葉淮澈仔細講解關於款項出入時如何操作可以避免被國稅局盯上，他愈聽愈滿意，覺得吳老闆果然介紹一個人才給他。

諶炬霰在等待期間走出會議室，看見葉淮澈俐落地交待事項，他講話很快，只說要點，員工對他都很信服，手腳麻利地做事，不到三點半，葉淮澈就將一切都處理完畢，交給他金融卡和存摺，諶炬霰收回所有的證件和印章，離開東方銀行。

諶炬霰原本以為和這位葉經理的交集只到這裡，沒想到，他們卻在最意想不到的地方見面。

就他所知，這裡主要有兩個皮繩愉虐社團，諶炬霰參加的是保密性高的那一個，需要經過內部會員推薦才能加入，裏頭的人具有一定的社會地位，見面都帶著半邊面具，即使互相認出對方，只要出了大門，就會對裡面發生的事絕口不提。

諶炬霰作支配者（Dom）有數年經驗，跟過他的服從者（Sub）很多，每一個都對他讚譽有佳，捨不得解除契約，無奈諶炬霰喜歡嚐鮮，契約有長有短，最短的只有一個月，長的不過一年，他碰過不少類型，但像葉淮澈這樣的，倒是第一次。

他在面具之後的眼睛和葉淮澈雙雙對上，他看見男人雙眼瞠大，隨即又回復平靜。諶炬霰勾起唇，朝葉淮澈微偏過頭，邀請他。只見葉淮澈遲疑半晌，搖搖頭，拒絕了。

諶炬霰也不糾纏，他知道可以去哪裡找葉淮澈。

葉淮澈嚴肅，規矩，控制慾強大，這樣的人居然是服從者。光是想，諶炬霰便感覺到心底升起施虐的渴望，想看男人失去理智，順從地跪在他身旁，乖巧地張開腿，卑微地懇求他。

他在隔天撥了葉淮澈的手機，聽見熟悉的聲音響起，「敝姓葉，有什麼能為您服務？」

「我是諶炬霰。」他報出自己的名字，那頭沉默一秒，「諶總您好，請問有什麼問題嗎？」

「我需要售後服務。」諶炬霰拉開唇，「今晚六點，我家。」隨即報出一段地址，他沒等葉淮澈拒絕就掛電話，別人他說不準，但若葉淮澈還想做生意，就一定會來。

諶炬霰提早回家，事先叫了菜，便在家裡等待。六點整，社區守衛打電話給他，通知他有一位葉先生在門外，他忍不住笑，讓守衛放行。

六點五分，他的門鈴響起，他拉開大門，看見男人西裝筆挺站在門外，很可能是從銀行趕過來。

他側身讓葉淮澈進門，兩個人在餐廳用餐，用餐氣氛很愉快，他們只談目前的金融情況，沒談其他，飯後，諶炬霰請葉淮澈到客廳坐，熟練地拿出契約，葉淮澈沉默地望他，沒說話。

「規矩我寫在上面，標出你的禁忌，合作一年，怎麼樣？」他不說契約，不談感情，講的是合作。

葉淮澈拿起契約仔細翻閱，審視所有的條件，這個契約公正保障雙方的權益和名聲，看得出來諶炬霰很擅長作這些，葉淮澈在圈子裡多少耳聞過諶炬霰的名聲，但對方用的是假名，若非在社團驚鴻一瞥，他也不知道諶炬霰居然是圈內人。

葉淮澈慢慢挑起一邊的眉，他的唇角勾起輕微的嘲諷弧度，第一次露出除了嚴肅以外的表情。

「你很自信。」

諶炬霰用食指輕輕點著自己的頰側，狀似沉思，忽然間，他展唇一笑，「我不應該嗎？」

葉淮澈向後靠著椅背，雙手環胸，「應該。」他滑開唇角，客氣地收斂話裡應有的鋒芒，「但不是對我。」

諶炬霰收起笑，興味更甚，「你不試一次怎麼知道？」

「不合適。」葉淮澈笑得更客氣，「諶總，你是客戶。」

「如果我不是的話，你就會考慮了？」諶炬霰向來不喜歡聽到拒絕，他有的是方法。「那我跟東方解約。」

「呵。」葉淮澈輕笑，「好，我們試一次吧。」

諶炬霰滿意一笑，「葉經理很上道。」

「諶總，你要跟我試，可以。」葉淮澈端起桌上的茶，喝了一口，「聽好了，這是我的規矩。」

他放下茶杯，擲地有聲，「我不玩寵物扮演，不接受公開調教，不走血尿糞屎那一套，其他都可以。」

○

「我們從最簡單的開始。」

葉淮澈閉上了眼睛，身體瞬間放鬆下來。有些習慣一旦被訓練，便深入骨髓。

他的手腕被綁上繩索，不是太緊。諶炬霰對他很客氣，或者說，很謹慎。

葉淮澈面無表情，心裡倒是對諶炬霰所扮演的角色提高一點分數。至少，和剛才展現的霸道個性相比，諶炬霰在這裡知道規矩。

葉淮澈忽然從索然無味中感到一點期待。

那麼，諶炬霰，對我展現你的所有，把我留下來吧。

你有一局的時間。


End file.
